En ésta no
by T-Annita
Summary: ¿Sabes? Dicen que en la vida te enamoras de verdad dos veces: de tu alma gemela y de el amor de tu vida. En esta ocación no se pudo, pero quizás en la que sigue, ambas sean la misma persona. Ichiruki
1. En ésta no

**Disclaimer:** ¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad tengo que poner que Bleach no me pertenece? Digo, esto es Ichiruki, es más que OBVIO que Bleach no es de mi autoría, porque si lo fuera, esto sería, aun con el resumen, el titulo, la reflexión de la parte de abajo y los personajes señalados como [Ichigo x Rukia], un Ichigo x Don Kanonji, ya que yo sería una japones confundido al que le gusta hacer cosas sin fundamento...

 **Detalles:** De momento, one shot, y si el publico lo decide, seran cuatro capitulos. El título viene de la canción con el mismo nombre de Sin bandera, escuchenla para que su corazón termine de destrozarse...

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers del final del manga. Menciones de Ichihime y Renruki. Pareja crack, osea, no canon xD

* * *

 **+o+**

 **+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

 **+o+**

En ésta no

x

T-Annita

 **+o+**

 **+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

 **+o+**

 _*Tu alma gemela no es alguien que entra en tu vida en paz, es alguien que viene a poner en duda las cosas, que cambia tu realidad, alguien que marca un antes y un después en tu vida. No es el ser humano que todo el mundo ha idealizado, sino una persona común y corriente, que se las arregla para revolucionar tu mundo en un segundo*_

Mario Benedetti

 _ **+o+**_

 **+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

* * *

Los restos de la fiesta se veían por toda la casa, y eso que habían sido pocas personas. No quería ni imaginarse si hubiera hecho caso a su esposa y hubiera invitado a todo Soul Society.

Y hablando de su mujer...

Ichigo sonrió ante la vista ante él, Orihime estaba hecha un ovillo en el sillón con sus hermanas a los lados, recargándose entre si. Le daba gusto lo mucho que ese trio había congeniado a lo largo de los años. Aunque se notaba de lejos de Yuzu y Orihime se llevaban mejor de lo que lo hacían Karin y Orihime. Se imaginaba que se debía a que las semejanzas entre las castañas eran mayores. Karin y su esposa no eran las mejores amigas, pero por lo menos tenían una relación cordial, y ni hablar de lo locas que sus relativas estaban por su sobrino.

El pequeño Kazui era su adoración y se desvivian por complacerlo y malcriarlo, muy a su pesar. El mencionado parecía también haber sucumbido ante Morfeo, el chico estaba desparramado en la alfombra junto con su más reciente amistad, en una posición de lo mas inocente, pero que internamente le gritaba que en un futuro le daría dolores de cabeza. Los dos estaban a unos centímetros uno del otro, y si se veía desde cierto ángulo, parecía que se estaban abrazando. Ichigo sacudió bruscamente su cabeza para sacarse semejante pensamiento. Estaba siendo ridículo. Y ni quería imaginar que diría el idiota padre de la chiquilla si los viera con esas intenciones. Por fortuna, el pelirrojo roncaba sonoramente en el sillón individual, y a juzgar por las latas vacías a su alrededor, sería de los últimos en despertar en la mañana.

La única que faltaba en el curioso cuadro era la enana. Ichigo dejo de lado la bolsa de basura que cargaba y se dirigió al piso de arriba.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, sabia donde estaba.

La mujer que cambiara su mundo estaba en la habitación de su hijo, en la que había sido su habitación. Para cualquiera que la viera contemplando la pared pensaría que era extraño, ya que hablábamos de una pared, pero para él tenia sentido.

Uno que solo ellos dos podían comprender.

Kurosaki fue silencioso al cerrar la puerta y posicionarse al lado de la morena. Rukia sonrió brevemente al sentirlo a su lado, pero no lo encaró, sino que siguió observando el muro mientras que su mano derecha rosaba la lisa superficie de color azul.

Ambos compartieron un cómodo silencio que la de ojos violeta decidió interrumpir con aquello que le rondaba en la mente: —¿Quien lo diría, no?

Ichigo dejó lo que estaba haciendo para dirigir sus orbes ámbar a la fémina. —¿El qué?

Kuchiki le correspondió la mirada, con una sonrisa entre burlesca y melancólica. —Que aquel chiquillo de quince años llegaría tan lejos.

El doctor sonrió sarcástico como respuesta.

—El mismo chiquillo que pateó el trasero de cierta shinigami.

—que inmovilizó al chiquillo con su excelente uso del kido...

—para después darle una pésima explicacion con sus horrendos dibujos...

—y pintarle un bigote...

—y salir disparada para ser derrotada por un hollow enclenque...

—un hollow encleque que hizo un hoyo en su casa...

Sí, los años y la guerra les había obligado a madurar en muchos aspectos, pero no pudieron resistirse a una de esas batallas verbales de antaño. De esas donde ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a ceder la ultima palabra. Quizás fuera atípico, pero era de lo que mas disfrutaban del otro, la constante lucha, la vivacidad en su actuar y aquella llama encendida en sus miradas que solo entre si podían provocar.

No es que se quejaran, eran felices en sus respectivas relaciones y familias, pero Orihime no discutía, si le decías que el cielo era verde con puntos morados, la mujer se reiría de la ocurrencia y te daría la razón, o sino divagaría sin fin en esa cabeza suya para dar con las conclusiones mas extrañas. Si le dijeras algo semejante a Renji, este preguntaría que clase de drogas estas consumiendo, y si decidia discutir, la alegata terminaría pronto por la poca imaginación del mismo.

A estas alturas, ambos rostros respiraban a solo unos centímetros del otro con expresiones molestas e instintos asesinos. Cualquiera ajeno a ellos diría que se odiaban, pero si los conocías, sabrías que se trataba de su extraña forma de comunicación.

—pero que, aun a pesar de que no era su obligación, aquella shinigami decidió salvar al chiquillo y darle aquello que tanto anhelaba.

—y aunque el chiquillo no lo supiera, también salvó a la shinigami y le recordó porque había decidido convertirse en dios de la muerte.

Los adultos sonrieron con las palabras dichas. Fuera de lo común, pero así era ellos, y así se decían lo importantes que eran en la existencia del otro.

—Y que gracias a la shinigami, la lluvia por fin se detuvo.

—Aww, ¿ya nos pusimos cursis, Kurosaki kun?

—Microbio del demonio...—La _amistosa_ discusion fue silenciada cuando se percataron de que sus voces habían dejado de susurrar para convertirse en gritos. Asustados se asomaron a la sala de la morada Kurosaki, mas para fortuna de ambos, todos seguían en el mundo de los sueños ignorando sus ridículos alegatos.

Soltando un suspiro aliviado, la capitána del décimo tercer escuadrón arropó a su hija y le quitó la trenza de la cara a su marido. Para Ichigo no pasó desapercibido el cariño que desmostraba con sus acciones, cosa que lo hizo sentirse feliz por la shinigami.

Ella era feliz, así que él también lo era.

Ichigo y Rukia se dedicaron una silenciosa pregunta con la mirada y salieron de la casa. No tenían sueño, y si por algo comenzaban a hablar, estaban seguros de que discutirían nuevamente, y no creían tener tanta suerte de no despertar a sus familias por segunda vez.

Sin pensarlo realmente, los pies de ambos los llevaron por una ruta conocida. Aquella que estaba llena de recuerdos y momentos inolvidables para el dúo de dioses de la muerte.

 _¡Descerebrado, no digas eso! ¡Tu nunca me estorbaras! Si te haces daño, te ayudaré. Si tu no puedes moverte, entonces pelearé en tu lugar. Si sientes dolor, sentiré dolor también. Somos nakama, ¿cierto?_

Primero atravesaron el parque, el mismo en que Ichigo había decidido aceptar la misión de proteger a aquellos que no podían defenderse. Ichigo no había meditado hasta años después, el hecho de que, a pesar de que Rukia fue quien despertó sus poderes en un momento de necesidad, fue él mismo quien decidió que deseaba continuar con el trabajo. Aunque seguía siendo culpa de la enana, la chica conocía a la perfección que hilos mover para lograr lo que quería, y en ese momento había sido bastante persuasiva, o manipuladora, según se quisiera ver.

 _Ellos no saben que esto no es suficiente para que tú te rindas, ellos no saben que clase de situaciones desesperantes has superado. ¡Muestrales Ichigo!_

Después pasaron por el Instituto Karakura, donde rieron y bromearon con las ridículas escusas que siempre decían cuando el deber les llamaba. Era increíble como siempre conseguían el permiso de salir del aula, hasta les hacia pensar que tal vez los maestros sabían a que se dedicaban, pero la idea se les antojo ridícula.

— _¡_ _¿Tu eres la tipa del otro día? !_

 _Dices algo y te mato_

El canal fue el lugar que siguió. Un recuerdo aún amargo en la mente y corazón de Kurosaki, pero ya tolerable. La culpa había amainado al saber que el desceso de su madre era parte de un plan maquiavélico, pero eso no quitaba que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido se sintiera responsable. No obstante, antes de que los sentimientos depresivos le invadieran, su acompañante le retó a arrojar piedras al agua. Para sorpresa del varón, Kuchiki iba ganando hasta que se percató de que la muy tramposa impulsaba sus proyectiles con ayuda de kidoh. Esto generó una nueva riña que derivó a una carrera hacia su siguiente destino.

— _Tu nunca te quedas callada. Siempre dices cosas como que no debo salvarte e irme a casa. Ya te lo dije, no me importa lo que opines. Esta es la segunda vez y resultará, ya verás. Vine a salvarte Rukia._

— _Pues no pienso agradecerte._

— _Eso ya_ _lo sé._

Las piernas largas de Ichigo tuvieron ventaja, pero aun así la agilidad de Rukia le hizo competencia reñida. No se detuvieron hasta llegar a la entrada del cementerio local, nadie les diría nada, ni siquiera los fantasmas, pero era irrespetuso entrar al recinto de esa forma. Respirando agitadamente, los dos adultos se sentaron en una banca, y como Ichigo ganó la carrera, Rukia se vio obligada a pagar las bebidas de ambos. Lo que no sabía el medico, es que Rukia no cargaba efectivo en su gigai, así que de manera indirecta había terminado pagando por los jugos de ambos.

— _¿Y este extraño artefacto humano?_

— _¿Extraño? Es un jugo._

— _Jugo... ¿y que debo de hacer?_

— _Solo usa la pajita._

— _¿la... pajita?_

Sin decir nada, Ichigo tomó la bebida de su amiga y la destapó por ella. Un gesto simple que hizo sonreír a la mujer ante los recuerdos. Disfrutaron de sus bebidas en un apasible silencio antes de entrar al cementerio a darle sus respetos a la madre de Ichigo entre anécdotas y rezos.

 _Si te pregunto, ¿responderas? Es tu problema, un problema muy profundo. No tengo derecho a saber. No tengo un método para entrar a tu corazón sin poder ensuciarlo, así que voy a esperar. Cuando quieras hablar, cuando pienses que estas bien para hablar, habla conmigo, hasta ese momento voy a esperar._

Al salir del recinto donde descansan los difuntos, optaron por pasar a un ultimo lugar antes de que el sol hiciera acto de presencia.

La parada final del par se trataba de un edificio viejo y abandonado, erosinado por el paso del tiempo pero que aun así se mantenía en pie. Ichigo no recordaba porque el rascacielos no había sido demolido, pero no importaba mucho.

Después de graduarse de preparatoria, era obvio que no podía llegar y descansar en la azotea de la misma como lo había hecho durante sus años de estudiante, así que ese techo se había convertido en su nuevo lugar de reflexión. Además, también era el lugar donde cierta shinigami de cabello negro habia arrojado su patetico trasero y lo había obligado a enfrentar uno de sus mayores temores.

Aquel frustrante sentimiento de ser incapaz de defender a sus allegados.

 _Si es por la derrota, solo debes hacerte más fuerte. Si es por tus amigos, renueva la promesa de protegerles cuando te hayas convertido en un nombre nuevo. Si es por tu hollow interno, vuelvete lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo, aunque solo confíes en ti mismo... ¡Ten orgullo y grita! ¡Ese es el Ichigo que guardo en mi corazón!_

Las piernas de las dos únicas personas en ese lugar oscilaban en la orilla del edificio donde estaban sentados. El fresco viento mecia los cabellos azabache de la fémina mientras que la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos, haciéndolos ver más vivos que nunca, algo irónico para un dios de la muerte, ¿cierto?

Por otro lado, la tranquilidad se podía ver fácilmente en la faz del hombre, su ceño fruncido ya no hacia acto de presencia, al menos no tanto como en antaño, y sus ojos por fin reflejaban paz, y no la incertidumbre y angustia con la que la segadora de almas le había conocido.

—¿Eres feliz?—preguntaron al unísono, para después verse mutuamente ligeramente sorprendidos.

—Sí—respondieron de nuevo al mismo tiempo, y esta vez rieron juntos a causa de la coincidencia.

Aunque tratándose de ellos, quizas no era coincidencia.

—¿Sabes?—dijo Ichigo, con una voz suave y firme.—Dicen que en la vida te enamoras de verdad dos veces—y el galeno levantó su mano derecha mostrando el dedo indice—la primera de tú alma gemela—e iris violetas y ámbar unieron para decirse todo aquello que las palabras no eran capaces de expresar.

¿Que podían decir que no supieran ya?

—¿Y la segunda?—preguntó Rukia.

Ichigo extendió un segundo dedo y sonrió con cariño—y la segunda del amor de tu vida.

Renji y Orihime eran, respectivamente, el amor de sus vidas. El amor que habían aceptado por elección propia. Les debían mucho, y esa era la forma de retribuirles toda la devoción y la paciencia que les habían tenido. Los amaban con la intensidad que merecían, y le habían proporcionado el hogar que necesitaban para compensar todos los sacrificios que habían hecho a lo largo de los años. ¿Se arrepentían? La repuesta era no, darían lo que fuera por sus familias y por mantener la felicidad siempre presente.

No obstante, sí sentían un vacío al recordar a la persona que les cambio el mundo, aquella persona que entró sin avisar para revolucionarlo todo y ponerlo patas arriba, pero como adultos que eran, habían aceptado que no todo se puede tener en la vida.

Sin romper el contacto visual, ambos acercaron sus manos hasta que sintieron la tibieza del otro. A pesar de la diferencia de tamaños, la pequeña mano femenina encajaba en el hueco de la grande extremidad masculina, dándoles la sensación de que, aunque sus cuerpos no encajaran del todo, sus almas sí, sintiendo como, aunque fuera por solo por unos instantes, sus almas se regocijaban por saberse completas y en sincronía con su otra mitad.

—En esta ocación no se pudo—nuevmente la voz calmada de Ichigo se hizo escuchar, ¿quien diria que el matrimonio taimaria al intepestivo chico?—pero, quizás...—Ichigo apretó la pequeña mano que aun estaba entre la suya—... quizás en otra vida tengamos más suerte y ambas sean la misma persona.

—Entonces—Rukia continuó con una mueca de complicidad en su cara,—¿en la que sigue?

—En la que sigue—respondió Ichigo con la misma complicidad de su compañera.

La promesa de una reunión en el futuro fue sellada con el simple hecho de ver la determinación en ojos del otro.

¿Besos? ¿caricias amorosas? No. No era el momento, no era el lugar y no era la vida correcta para ellos, mas estaban determinados a buscarse nuevamente y dar rienda suelta a aquel amor que de momento debía de permanecer dormido.

Los unicos testigos de aquella promesa fueron el sol y la luna, que como todos los dias, compartian el cielo por unos instantes entre matices multicolores antes de ser obligados a ser separados nuevamente. Pero, si el sol y la luna podían encontrar la manera de eclipsarse, ¿porque ellos no?

Con sentimientos agridulces mezclados, emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa del médico. El amanecer estaba en todo su apogeo y su familiares no tardaban en despertar. Tampoco deseaban que pensaran algo que no era.

—Oi, Ichigo...

El aludido soltó un sonido para decirle que la había escuchado.

—Espero que tú reencarnación tenga también el cabello anaranjado.

—¿Y eso?—lo dicho lo tomó desprevenido. Si bien Rukia nunca se había burlado de su cabello como lo hacían los demás, jamas pensó que le gustara.

—Va a ser más fácil encontrarte entre la multitud con esa mata decolorada-expresó la capitana con burla.

¡¿Que se creía esa enana?!

—Tienes razón—contratacó—porque de aquí a que yo te encuentre, _enana_ , tardaría mil años buscando entre niños.

—¡¿A quien le dices enana, fresa estúpida?!

Enfrascados en nueva riña, ambos se dirigieron hacia el horizonte, a vivir la vida que habían elegido. En esta vida no les había tocado ser el compañero de vida del otro, no tendrían hijos en común, y no compartirían el lecho después de hacer el amor.

Eran más que amigos, pero menos que amantes.

Era imposible saber si tardarían cien, mil o un millón de años en gozar de la vida que merecían tener juntos. Ni tampoco se imaginaban bajo que circunstancias sería su nuevo reencuentro. Pero si en esta ocación habían desafiado los limites de los vivos y los muertos, podían vencer lo que fuera.

Y que el mundo se preparara para esa reunión, porque la próxima vez que sus almas se volvieran a encontrar, sería para no soltarse. Por, con y a pesar del mundo, espiritual o humano.

Y ahora si, darían rienda suelta a los sentimientos que siempre debieron ser.

— _Entierra la espada, shinigami._

— _No me llames shinigami, soy Kuchiki Rukia._

— _Y yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo_

* * *

 **+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

 **+o+**

Bieeeen, pues sí, no me pude resistir a escribir mi punto de vista del manga. No voy a opinar mucho al respecto aquí, si desean saber mi opinión o debatir conmigo, lean mi profile. En cuanto al Ichiruki, aquí esta mi opinión de como se pudiera justificar. Tengo ideas para el punto de vista de Renji y Orihime y otro para Kazui e Ichika, pero no sé, ¿a ustedes les interesaría leer algo así?

Los reviews son bienvenidos, mantienen a esta desahuciada Ichirukista xD

¡Nos leemos!

 **+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

 **+o+**


	2. Por ésta ocasion

**Disclaimer:** Pues no gente, la triste realidad es que **Bleach** sigue sin pertenecerme, y de que Kubo se sigue burlando de nuestra desgracia.

 **Detalles:** Orihime POV

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers del final del manga. Menciones de Ichihime.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

 **Por ésta** **ocasión**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

Orihime no era tonta, no señor. Despistada, distraída, y con una mente que gozaba de divagar, sí, pero tonta jamás.

Por ejemplo, se había graduado con honores de la preparatoria, había obtenido uno de los primeros cinco lugares como mejor estudiante de su generacion en enfermería y en su labor en la clínica era la primera en ponerse en acción ante las emergencias, ya que siempre sabía que hacer.

Así que sí, Orihime no era, no es, ni será una tonta.

No obstante, aquellas razones eran las que el mundo podía ver, pero la más importante de todas, era la que solo ella tenia presente en lo mas profundo de ser.

La razón por cual no se consideraba falta de inteligencia era porque sabía que aunque en cierto sentido Ichigo fuera suyo, él no le pertenecía enteramente.

Para explicarse mejor, diría que Kurosaki Ichigo era por ley, su esposo. Y ella, como Kurosaki Orihime tenía todo el derecho sobre todas las facetas del hombre, ya habláramos del doctor, o del padre de familia o del terco varón que se niega a poner una malla mosquitera en la puerta del jardín ya que no desea cambiar el ventanal corredizo. También, Orihime sabía de sobra que todos los ceños fruncidos, las sonrisas sinceras, las escasas palabras románticas y la promesa de una vida juntos hasta que la muerte humana los separa eran de ella, no obstante, había una parte de él, un detalle que casi podría tildar de insignificante y fantasioso de no ser porque ella sabía que las almas sí existían, que no le pertenecía.

Y era precisamente eso, que el alma de Ichigo y la suya no estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

Ellos no eran almas gemelas.

Porque a pesar de todo, de que ella tuviera la vida que siempre soñó, de que portara el apellido Kurosaki y de que tuvieran un hijo con la genética de ambos...

A pesar de que ella fuera la ganadora.

Ella, Orihime Kurosaki, no era la otra mitad de de él, y ella lo sabía.

Por eso, al sentir que las dos presencias salían de su casa hacia un rumbo desconocido para ella le hizo despertar y sentir la imperiosa necesidad de observarlos alejarse a través de la ventana. En un instante de locura, pensó en seguirles y espiar sus movimientos, pero se detuvo antes de siquiera moverse de su lugar,

Estaba siendo ridícula. Demasiado. Y eso no estaba bien.

Respirando profundamente, se recordó a si misma que ya era una adulta, no la niña insegura de hace años; ya no era aquella chiquilla boba que soñaba con su príncipe azul (o naranja en este caso), y con el final de cuento de hadas.

Le había costado tiempo y madurez aceptarlo, pero finalmente comprendió en su momento que Ichigo no era un caballero en brillante armadura, ni mucho menos un galante príncipe dispuesto a complacer a su princesa. Ichigo era, en resumidas cuentas, un héroe.

Los príncipes pueden ser heroicos, pero los héroes no pueden ser principescos.

¿Porque no? Le preguntó a Rangiku entre hipidos después de una cita que no resultó como ella esperaba.

Una cita en la que no había habido un ramo de rosas, ni rebuscadas promesas de amor eterno y tampoco besos apasionados a la luz del atardecer. Sino que había sido un mero paseo por la ciudad, con una breve merienda y si acaso un ligero rose de manos.

Su amiga le habia abrazado y le había dicho con voz maternal, pero firme, que si lo que ella buscaba era un hombre salido de una novela romántica, mas le valía comenzar a olvidarse del shinigami substituto.

Los príncipes son románticos empedernidos, pero los héroes no, ellos prefieren demostrar lo que sienten con acciones, más que con palabras.

Pasado el tiempo, tras varias citas, largas conversaciones para conocerse mejor, peleas y un largo periodo de adaptación y acoplamiento, finalmente Orihime había reunido el valor para preguntarle a su pareja el significado de aquella primera cita.

La cara se le había enrojecido tanto de vergüenza como de emoción al saberse escuchada.

Entre sus verborreas, Orihime había mencionado que siempre había deseado pasear por la ciudad con ese alguien especial, que siempre había deseado probar los emparedados de un puesto ambulante cercano a la escuela de enfermería y que siempre había querido que le tomaran la mano mientras caminaba por la calle.

Ichigo, a su manera, le había demostrado que le importaba y que podía llegar a ser ligeramente romántico, y ella, enfrascada en su fantasía no había sabido apreciarlo.

En aquel entonces Orihime también había caído en cuenta por fin de aquello que la diferenciaba de Rukia. Mientras que en su cabeza ella idealizaba a su perfecto príncipe azul ansiando el día en que sus fantasías se cumplieran, Rukia veía al imperfecto héroe y le aceptaba tal cual era.

Ella era la princesa de la historia, en cambio, Rukia era una heroína.

Los príncipes se quedan con las princesas, los héroes se quedan con las heroínas.

Por eso, que la princesa estuviera enamorada del héroe, y que esta pareja dispareja estuviera dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias, parecía el cuento de hadas perfecto.

Mas distaba mucho de serlo.

Era gracioso hasta cierto punto. Siempre había pensado que era al revés, que Rukia era la que no encajaba en el mundo de Ichigo. Que con su entrada, desbaratándolo todo y provocando caos en ambos mundos, en el mundo de Ichigo, solo había demostrado que no era la persona indicada para él.

El tiempo fue el que la corrigió en su error.

Ella esperaba a que el príncipe la rescatara de la torre para tener su felices para siempre, mientras que Rukia vivía al día sin esperar un final feliz, para entrar por voluntad propia a la torre, sin esperar a que la rescataran.

E ichigo había ido por ambas, sí, pero sus motivaciones habían sido diferentes, sus historias eran diferentes.

Ichigo y Rukia eran héroes, ambos encajaban perfectamente en la vida del otro, la que no tenía cabida era ella, la princesa.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronostico, se hizo de un lugar en la vida del héroe y le demostró que ella también valía y que haría lo que fuera por lograr un final feliz para los dos.

Y lo había logrado.

Y como era de esperarse, la heroína había aceptado la derrota con la frente en alto haciéndose a un lado para cederle el paso, reconociendo que por esta ocasion la princesa se quedaba con el héroe.

Y no la heroína con el héroe, como debía de ser.

Orihime mentiría si dijera que no se sintió mal por la shinigami, mas la culpabilidad no fue suficiente para que ella abandonara aquello por lo que tanto había luchado. Por primera vez en su vida, Orihime se había permitido ser egoísta para obtener la felicidad que sabia de sobra, se merecía. No se arrepentía de nada, y todos los días trabajaba para que Ichigo tampoco lo hiciera.

Así que en esta vida, por esta ocasión, se permitiría ser inmensamente feliz al lado de la persona que había escogido amar, y de igual forma, lo haria inmensamente feliz.

E insistía en que ella no era boba, porque conocía el lazo invisible que unía a la fresa y a la muerte, y que eso era mucho mas fuerte que cualquier vinculo que ella pudiera forjar con Ichigo.

Por todo eso, Orihime no se consideraba tonta. Y no porque sintiera envidia de aquella compleja relación, sino porque finalmente había entendido cual era su misión en la vida. Sí, era ser feliz, pero también era hacer feliz a Ichigo; su verdadera misión, mas allá de salvar vidas, enfrentar guerras, y salvar espíritus, era la de sanar a Ichigo. Enseñarle a reír sin restricciones, a olvidar culpas y amarguras, a amar con toda la extensión de la palabra, todo con el objetivo de que, cuando llegara el día en que su alma debiera reencontrarse con su complemento, lo hiciera de forma plena y sin ataduras.

Y Orihime estaba bien con eso, los dos aprenderían de esta vida. Sentirían, vivirían y amarían al máximo, con tal de que, llegado el día, el héroe y la heroína pudieran unirse en uno solo como estaba escrito.

Y mientras aquello ocurría, ella se reencontraría con su respectiva alma gemela.

Con su respectivo príncipe azul.

* * *

+o+

Mis cálculos fallaron, y en lugar de cuatro capítulos serán cinco. Mi intención era que Renji y Orihime conversaran, pero nomas no pude. Ademas, quería redimir a Orihime conmigo misma haciéndola madurar. Y es que si hay algo que detesto de las relaciones en la vida real, es que las personas idealicen a su pareja en lugar de amarlas tal y como son. Si las personas lo hicieran con mas frecuencia, nos evitaríamos muchísimos problemas.

+o+


	3. En ésta oportunidad

Ok, gente. Adivinen que, el otro día me encontraba conversando con mi (ex) mejor amiga, Xiah, sobre Bleach y le conté el final ya que ella lleva tiempo desconectada de la historia. Y la muy hija de su mamá me dijo que el Ichihime era de esperarse porque a Orihime siempre le gustó Ichigo y que el Renruki no le gustaba porque Rukia no merecía a Renji. Yo solo pude decir **Whut**? ¿Cómo ven? Si el Tite no me había apuñalado el corazón lo suficiente mi mejor amiga termino el trabajo. Así que oficialmente abro la vacante de mejor amiga para T-Annita, ¿alguna voluntaria?

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach es de la autoría de Tite Kubo, ya saben, aquel autor que no tiene ni idea de cómo funcionan las relaciones humanas estables.

 **Detalles:** Renji POV

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers del final del manga. Menciones de Renruki. Alguna que otra grosería.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

Con esta oportunidad

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

La vida estaba llena de oportunidades.

A veces las ves ante ti claramente, como servidas en charola de plata dispuestas a ser reclamadas, y había veces en que la vida te las disfrazaba.

Y debía de admitirlo, al menos para sí mismo, que él no era muy brillante. Ya que a él la vida le había dado las cosas en la mano constantemente y nunca se había percatado de lo suertudo que era.

Había tardado décadas en entenderlo.

Para empezar, había sobrevivido en una de las peores secciones del Rukongai siendo solo un niño. El cómo aun era un misterio para sí mismo. Entre hambruna, adultos violentos y pobreza extrema, solo podía catalogarlo como suerte.

Sin embargo, eran solo golpes de suerte pequeños, el verdadero milagro ocurrió el día en que una chiquilla que apenas le llegaba a la mitad de su torso le había salvado el trasero a él y a sus amigos. Y aunque era peligroso, era más difícil que te atraparan trabajando solo que en grupo, algo en su interior le había dicho no la dejara ir, porque personas así no se aparecen todos los días.

Y en contra de lo que esperaba, la chica se había unido a su remedo de pandilla con una sonrisa. Él y sus amigos solo eran un grupo de ratas de poca monta, que en muchas ocasiones hurtaban solo por el placer de volver locos a los adultos, ya que era la única forma de entretenimiento que conocían.

Rukia no les juzgó. Ella no juzgaba, no miraba reprobatoriamente, ni decía que era malo. Rukia solo escuchaba, y eso era, _es_ , una habilidad muy rara de encontrar.

Nunca les regaño, sino que fiel a su estilo, les enseñó que podían sobrevivir en ese putrefacto mundo sin necesidad de dañar a los demás. Les enseno a pescar, a coser, a compartir. Y él siempre la veía embobado mientras la chica se movía grácilmente en un mundo lleno de inmundicia.

Él siempre había pensado que Rukia poseía una luz propia, una que iluminaba todo a su paso. Incluso antes de todo el asunto Kuchiki, solía pensar que ella se veía fuera de lugar; Rukia debía de pertenecer a la realeza y no a un lugar de mala muerte como al que estaba obligada a pertenecer.

En aquellos días, Renji no pensaba en el futuro, se limitaba a vivir, a sobrevivir, el día a día. Si para la noche dormía en un lugar relativamente seguro y techado, se sentía realizado, en cambio su amiga de mirada violeta siempre preguntaba: ¿Y mañana qué? Y él, lento como siempre, se burlaba de ella y le decía que durmiera, que no era momento de preguntas bobas.

Así que la vida decidió sacudirlo nuevamente para que reaccionara.

En frente de la tumba de sus escasos amigos, la vida les planteaba el futuro que les esperaba si decidían quedarse. Y no era una visión agradable. Limitado de ideas, él había pensado en recorrer el Rukongai en busca de una oportunidad mejor, no solo para él, ni sino que para ella. Pero como siempre, la suerte había estado de su lado en forma de mujer. Rukia no se limitaba a estar un paso adelante, no, ella siempre iba kilómetros más adelante.

 _Renji, unámonos a la academia de shinigamis._

Allí, frente a él, una nueva oportunidad se ofrecía a ser tomada, y él la aceptó.

El entrar fue más sencillo de lo que se imaginó, lo que fue complicado fue mantener el contacto. Nunca le paso por la cabeza la idea de que llegaría el día en que no estaría con Rukia. Su presencia se había vuelto tan natural como respirar, que nunca llegó a creer que algún día le faltaría hasta que sucedió.

En un principio intento mantener el contacto, pero la verdad nunca se esforzó como debió de haberlo hecho. Echaba la culpa a las tareas, a los horarios, a las nuevas amistades, pero nunca acepto que era su culpa que estaba dejando resbalar esa oportunidad. Y no le dio importancia, porque corto de imaginación como solía ser, pensó que al terminar la escuela, solo era cuestión de que alguno de los dos se trasladara al mismo escuadrón para poder seguir juntos.

Y entonces la vida decidió abofetearlo para que reaccionara.

Y estúpidamente ignoró la advertencia.

El clan Kuchiki hizo se interpuso en su camino y no supo reaccionar. Tiempo después comprendió que, más que la decisión de Byakuya Kuchiki, la de Rukia o la del mundo entero, la suya propia era la que había determinado todo.

Noches en vela le habían revelado que un simple No quiero que te vayas, habría cambiado de forma significativa la historia. Pero no se atrevió.

La luz se alejo de él y el no tuvo valor de ir tras ella.

En lugar de implorar, de rogar como el perro que era, prefirió quedarse en el callejón sin salida en el que se había metido y aullar por la luna que cada vez se veía más lejana.

Pasaron años hasta que otra vez la suerte hiciera acto de presencia. Decidiendo que ya era suficiente de que fuera patético. En medio de una borrachera después de los exámenes, sus nuevas amistades le habían dado la solución a su lastimoso predicamento.

 _¿Por qué no te unes al sexto escuadrón? Así podrías volver a verla._

Mientras el sake le raspaba la garganta, había decidido que ya había sido bastante auto lamentación y que era momento de moverse.

Así que entrenó y estudió hasta que sus manos sangraron. No descanso hasta que estuvo a la espera de que dictaminaran si seria buen elemento para unirse a la escuadra número seis.

Su incredulidad fue digna de fotografiar cuando le notificaron que su transferencia había sido aceptada. El, un simple perro callejero que creía ser shinigami, había pasado aprobatoriamente los estrictos estándares de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Y aunque se sintió el rey del mundo en ese instante, no era suficiente.

El aun no era digno de ella.

Así que decidió escalar hasta el próximo peldaño.

Lo que siguió fueron días de trabajo extenuante, de vencer cuanto obstáculo le pusieran enfrente, de adquirir el bankai con tal de demostrar que no era solo uno más del montón. Entonces sucedió, otra oportunidad le fue presentada recién salida del horno.

Había sido promovido al puesto de vice capitán de nada más y nada menos que el sexto escuadrón.

Ese día finalmente recuperaba la confianza que sentía perdida. Ya era alguien, no solo una simple alma más, sino que era el respetado Renji Abarai, vice capitán del sexto escuadrón.

Kira y Momo le instaron a que fuera con Rukia y le diera las buenas nuevas; a que comenzara a recuperar la amistad que por idiota había perdido. No obstante, Ikaku le decía que, o se movía o debía de esperar a que la mujer regresara de una misión al mundo humano.

Y haciendo gala de su idiotez, decidió que podía esperar.

¿Porque ya habría tiempo, cierto?

No, no hubo. Las cosas sucedieron una tras otra sí que pudiera intervenir.

En realidad, si había podido interrumpir cualquiera de los eventos, pero no se atrevió, sino que prefirió agachar la cabeza y obedecer órdenes cual perro entrenado.

No se rehusó a ir a buscarla al mundo humano. No evito usar la violencia contra la que se decía ser su amiga de la infancia. No intervino en su defensa ante un juicio injusto. No dijo nada cuando supo cual sería su sentencia.

No hizo nada hasta que su peor error le hizo tragar el polvo.

Subestimar a Ichigo kurosaki había sido lo peor que había hecho en toda su existencia. Y eso ya era decir mucho.

Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, fue él el que le dio el golpe que necesitaba para entender que si no se daba prisa, perdería a Rukia para siempre. Fue un adolescente humano el que le hizo entender por fin que era lo que sentía por Rukia y que si quería que algo sucediera entre ellos, tenia de que dejar mirar a la distancia y actuar.

Solo que ya era tarde.

De alguna manera lograron salir vivos de esa. Y a pesar de que Rukia le había perdonado todos esos años de abandono y habían empezado a reconstruir esa magullada amistad entre ellos.

A pesar de que el tenia otra oportunidad.

Ichigo Kurosaki ya había calado hondo en Rukia. Y eso era algo que ninguna amistad de la infancia podía sustituir. Entre ellos se había forjado una lazo que el resto solo podemos anhelar.

Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, había decidido que no se quedaría solo mirando, que esta vez lucharía con garras y dientes por permanecer a su lado.

Después de cada despedida con el ryoka el estaba presente para hacerle saber que no estaba sola. Si el idiota de pelo anaranjado se metía en problemas, el secundaba a su amiga para ir a ayudarle. Si necesitaba un hombro en el cual apoyarse el se ofrecía al instante.

Lo que funciono por un tiempo, hasta que tuvo lugar la que pensaron seria la despedida definitiva.

Rukia volvió al Sereitei esa tarde como si nada, fingiendo que no sentía tristeza y aceptando las palabras de aliento de sus allegados.

Engañó a todos por un tiempo, sobre todo a él. Solo una persona pudo ver a través de su fachada, y fue su hermano adoptivo. Entre papeleo del escuadrón, Byakuya le pregunto cómo veía a Rukia después de su último encuentro con Kurosaki. Y él respondió estúpidamente que la veía bien, como siempre.

Renji está seguro de que nunca olvidará la mirada de decepción que su capitán le dirigió así como sus duras palabras.

 _Si de verdad te dices su amigo, más vale que empieces a serlo._

El peso de sus palabras le obligaron a prestar verdadera atención a Rukia, y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado.

Rukia no estaba triste o deprimida como era de esperarse, no, ella estaba incompleta.

Si, Rukia había vuelto al mundo de los espíritus, pero no era Rukia. Se reía cuando le contaban un chiste, pero nunca con todo el cuerpo. Convivía con sus camaradas siempre que podía, pero no se dejaba llevar. Participaba en todas las actividades de los shinigamis, obligatorias y de recreación, pero nunca se entregaba de lleno.

No que hiciera las cosas de mala manera o mediocremente, sino que parecía incapaz de disfrutar forma plena cualquier actividad.

Como si no recordara como vivir.

La única ocasión en que pudo disfrutar de verla como la Rukia que conocía, fue cuando obtuvo el bankai y después le ascendieron a teniente de su escuadrón. Estaba tan orgullosa de sí misma que contagiaba a cualquiera.

El problema fue cuando un idiota soltó el comentario del año.

 _¡Ja! Ojala Ichigo pudiera verte. Estoy seguro de que se sorprendería al ver todo lo que has logrado._

Toda la alegría que pudiese haber sentido se desvaneció en un instante para ser sustituida con la versión robótica de la chica.

La culpa fue tan grande que no opuso resistencia alguna cuando Byakuya, que había sido testigo de su idiotez, lo ofreció al escuadrón cuatro para limpieza anual de las alcantarillas. Incluso Hanataro le había mirado exasperado.

El lado amable es que los días que paso en el subterráneo le ayudaron pensar mejor las cosas.

El era incapaz de ponerle un nombre a lo que unía a Rukia e Ichigo, pero sabía de sobra que era algo más que una simple amistad. La complicidad que compartían, las palabras de aliento y todas las miradas que iluminaban el rostro del otro.

Renji se daba una idea de cómo se llamaba aquello, pero ese conocimiento solo hacía que quisiera vomitar.

Pero eso mismo tomo a resolución de que debía hacer lo que fuera para que Rukia no escogiera al sustituto, sino a él. Era momento de que aprovechara la oportunidad ahora que el pelos naranjas no tenía poderes.

Y típico de su jodida existencia, la vida le apuñaló por la espalda cuando se entero de que existía una forma de que Kurosaki volviera a escena y que él iba a formar parte de ello. Se hubiera rehusado de no ser porque ese brillo en sus iris violetas favoritos volvía a estar presente.

Puta existencia.

Sí, Ichigo era su amigo, pero carajo, ¿de verdad tenía que ver eso? ¿El cómo le restregaba en la cara que no importaba el tiempo que pasara entre ellos, el simple instante en que Rukia lo veía de nuevo su mundo se iluminaba?

Y a eso a Renji le calaba en lo más profundo, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Solo esperar a ver como terminaba todo. Lo cual era irónico, porque durante años no movió un dedo pensando que ya llegaría el momento adecuado, que tendría alguna oportunidad más adelante. Y justo cuando se había decidido actuar ya no había nada que hacer, solo esperar a que Rukia tomara una decisión.

Tuvo que pasar una guerra para que la misma llegara.

La chica apenas se estaba recuperando en una de las habitaciones del escuadrón cuatro, cuando el decidió por primera vez en su vida decirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que venía callando desde el día en que la conoció; simplemente exploto. Rio, lloro y se enojo entre su monologo. No se quedo con nada, desnudo su alma ante ella con esperanzas de que ella entendiera y le correspondiera. Tras años de pasividad, había decidido que no importaba el resultado, le iba a decir todo lo que sentía y de ser necesario, rogaría por una oportunidad aunque no la mereciera.

Y Rukia escuchó atentamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Lo cual no supo interpretar si como bueno o malo.

No pudo preguntarle qué significaba su silencio en su momento ya que un enojado hermano mayor le había casi ordenado que dejara descansar a Rukia, ya que su visita interrumpía su recuperación.

Los días posteriores a ese no se atrevió a poner un pie en su habitación. Dejo que la ansiedad le comiera en carne viva hasta que un día supo que Rukia visitaría a Kurosaki al mundo humano. La noticia vino de la boca de nada más y nada menos que de la causante de su reciente insomnio. No especificó mucho, solo que iba a hablar del futuro con Ichigo, para seguido darse vuelta y atravesar el senkaimon.

Cientos de preguntas le acribillaron la cabeza, ¿porque se lo decía? ¿Es que sentía que le debía por lo menos eso? ¿Era para que se preparara para su futura despedida? ¿Es que su discurso le había motivado a sincerarse con Kurosaki? ¿Es que no importaba lo que el sintiera?

Las posibles respuestas llegaron con la misma intensidad que las interrogantes, así que él decidió ahogarlas con alcohol.

Pagó por adelantado al tabernero que ya le conocía y bebió como nunca antes. Perdió la noción del tiempo después de la séptima botella consecutiva, pero las alucinaciones que le hacían ver a Rukia en cada esquina se hacían cada vez más reales. Las dejo burlarse del hasta que una oso a imitar incluso su perfume y su voz autoritaria. ¿Que se creía esa fantasía al decirle que dejara de comportarse como un idiota?

¿Y que si él quería ser un ebrio idiota? La Rukia imaginaria no tenía derecho a decirle nada, porque su yo original era aun mas idiota al cambiarlo a el por el también idiota de Ichigo.

El dolor que sintió después en su mejilla izquierda no se pareció en nada a una alucinación.

Pisando la delgada línea entre conciencia y coma etílico, Renji fue arrastrado por las calles del Sereitei. Lo que quedaba de esa noche transcurrió borrosamente para él, con Rukias de mirada preocupada y muchas visitas al baño. Para cuando por fin tuvo una decente cantidad de energía para levantarse sin caer de bruces, se obligó a sí mismo a mover su patética excusa de cuerpo a su cocina para intentar mitigar la resequedad de su garganta.

Y quien le recibió en su propia cocina fue Rukia, con un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas.

Como perro castigado, Renji agacho la cabeza y acepto sumisamente la oferta de la morena para después sentarse frente a ella. Muriendo internamente por decir cientos de cosas, pero sin saber cómo externarlas.

El era un bruto en cuanto a palabras se refiere.

Para su inmerecida fortuna, Rukia no.

Sin poder creérselo del todo, la mujer enfrente de él coloco las cartas sobre la mesa. Breve y contundente, le dijo que ella aceptaba sus sentimientos y que estaba dispuesta a llevar una vida juntos. En palabras más y palabras menos, le estaba dando la oportunidad de su vida en bandeja de plata

En su estupefacción ante lo escuchado, algo dentro de si algo le dijo que esta era última oportunidad que tendría.

Era un ahora o nunca.

Y finalmente lo entendió. Las oportunidades no se pueden hacer esperar, hay que tomarlas en el momento.

En esta oportunidad, iba a hacer las cosas bien.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Ni yo me entiendo, es que soy mujer medio vato xD

Nah, lo que no entiendo es que tarde semanas en escribir este capítulo por qué no tenía inspiración y miren ustedes que término siendo el capítulo más largo de todos :/

En fin, el Renruki no me gusta porque Renji es muy pasivo para mi gusto. A que me refiero? Cuando el pelirrojo habla de Rukia, siempre lo hace con admiración y otras cosas, pero nunca se lo dice directamente a ella. Es como Orihime, pero menos cursi. Y no se ustedes chicas, pero yo en la vida me casaría con alguien que me abandono y que casi me manda a mi ejecución, por arrepentido que estuviera. Es tan ridículo como casarte con el tipo que te golpeaba en el noviazgo. Puedes perdonar, pero no olvidar. Además de que nunca de los nuncas, Renji podrá igualar su relación con Rukia, a la de Ichigo con Rukia. Abarai se crió prácticamente con ella y jamás vimos que su tuvieran una intimidad similar a la de los protagonistas, su relación se asemeja más a la de un par de hermanos, que de posibles amantes, y no al revés, pero bueno, ces la vi.

Y ni idea de qué onda con el manga RenRuki, espero que sea un trabajo bien hecho y de alguna manera decente justifique como terminaron juntos, pero lo dudo.

Y por si alguien se lo preguntaba, Xiah y yo seguimos de befas, pero su traición quedo tatuada en mi corazón (¿drama, donde?) ¡Porque Aizen! ¡¿PORQUE tenias que llevarla al camino del yaoi?!

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


	4. Por ésta vez

**Disclaimer:** Estaba pensando seriamente en irme a Japón y batirme a duelo samurái por los derechos de Bleach con Tite Kubo, peeero recordé que carezco de pasaporte y de habilidades con la espada. En realidad carezco de cualquier habilidad relacionada con el deporte, así que se me paso.

 **Detalles:** Ichika y Kazui POV

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers del final del manga. Es probable que este OOC, no me siento orgullosa de eso, pero es difícil escribir sobre personajes que con los que no has tenido el placer de convivir.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

Por esta vez

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

—Vamos a ir al mundo humano—dijo su madre, y como siempre que eso ocurría, un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos.

Un brillo que se suponía era solo de los vivos, no de los muertos.

Pero como siempre, Ichika no concentró mucha de su atención en eso. Como digna portadora de apellido Abarai, no solía poner atención a esa clase de cosas, simplemente supuso que era la forma en que su mamá solía emocionarse al saber que vería a sus amigos una vez más, y lo dejo pasar.

Al igual que su padre siempre lo hacía.

+tTt+

—Va a venir la tía Rukia?—pregunto Kazui a sus padres al verlos atareados arreglado la casa.

Su madre siempre respondía afirmativamente con una sonrisa brillante y comenzaba una verborrea de todas las tareas que debía de hacer antes de que la visita llegara. Sin embargo, Kazui tardo años en darse cuenta de que siempre que la capitana del decimoterceavo escuadrón los visitaba, su madre sonreía, pero el brillo nunca alcanzaba sus ojos.

En cambio, su padre, que aunque insultara a su amiga y se quejara de que tuviera que hacer tareas domésticas extras por su culpa, sus ojos reflejaban una felicidad que él no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar.

No estaba seguro si deseaba saber que significaba.

Con el tiempo, Ichika se volvió una visita constante de la residencia Kurosaki.

Siempre era bien recibida, y a pesar de que no compartiera el gusto culinario de la tía Orihime, a menudo se quedaba a cenar. O al menos así fue durante un tiempo, hasta que eso ocurrió. Kazui e Ichika rondaban los quince años de edad cuando en medio de una cena, dijo algo que nunca debió de haber dicho.

—¡Ya basta papa!—había gruñido de forma tan natural, que no se percató de su error hasta que se vio que el resto de las personas en la mesa la miraban con diferentes expresiones en un silencio absoluto.

Kazui al principio la miro de forma burlesca, como diciéndole tonta, para un minuto después mirarla con una de duda, la misma duda que a ella le rondaba en la cabeza.

¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

Orihime la veía de forma extraña, como si no supiera si sentirse afectada o no, mientras que la de Ichigo estaba plagada de sentimientos, entre los que pudo detectar cierta angustia y melancolía, y quizás anhelo.

Ichika no indago mucho al respecto, ella no quería saber.

Pasando unos incomodos minutos, la tía Orihime les sirvió postre y la conversación siguió otro rumbo sin tocar el tema de su error. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero esa noche al despedirse, la tía Orihime no le insistió en que se quedara a dormir y el tío Ichigo no se despidió. El médico no pronuncio palabra alguna, solo la miraba desde la distancia.

E Ichika sintió terror al comprender que pensaba.

¿Cómo se vería ella con el cabello naranja en lugar de rojo?

La chica salió disparada del lugar y no regreso hasta meses después.

Y por supuesto, nunca más se volvió a quedar cenar.

+tTt+

Kazui no solía ir a la Sociedad de Almas muy seguido.

Al contrario de su amiga soy hija de dos importantes miembros del Gotei 13 héroes de guerra y sobrina de una de las más importantes e influyentes figuras en el mundo espiritual, el no gozaba de tanta libertad.

Él también tenía sus influencias, su progenitor era nada más y nada menos que el principal héroe, el famoso shinigami substituto y nieto de un excapitán del Gotei, pero también por lo mismo de estar emparentado con ellos, era que debía de pasar por rigurosas pruebas antes de viajar entre mundos.

Al parecer los apellidos Shiba y Kurosaki estaban asociados con el desastre, y para su desgracia, el cargaba con la información genética de ambos.

Sus visitas casi siempre consistían en saludar conocidos, crear algo de caos con ayuda de Ichika y de escuchar historias sobre las aventuras de su padre. Todos los que le conocían amaban dejar la imagen de su progenitor por los suelos con tal de hacer reír a su hijo, en especial el tío Renji, que mientras Ichigo no estuviera para defenderse, el pelirrojo contaría su versión de los hechos exagerando su participación con tal de humillarlo.

Y Kazui disfrutaba mucho de las historias. Tanto el cómo Ichika se sentaban entre los adultos para escuchar las increíbles hazañas de antaño. Solo que existía algo raro en todo esto, y es que las historias nunca provenían de la fuente principal. La tía Rukia siempre se mantendría a la distancia, escuchando e interviniendo de vez en cuando para corregir uno que otro error, pero ella nunca contaba las cosas desde su perspectiva. Siempre dejaba que los demás contaran su historia.

Era lo mismo que hacia su papa.

Ichika y Kazui eran privilegiados por saberse la historia del shinigami sustituto de primera mano, e incluso compartían detalles que el otro ignoraba siempre que se quedaban a solas y debatían al respecto. Aquellos detalles que solo sus padres sabían y no se atrevían a compartir con nadie más.

Los hijos de los principales héroes nunca expresaban a viva a voz aquello en su corazones de sobra sabían por temor a estar en lo cierto.

Y no hubo necesidad, en una de esas visitas al Sereitei, la familia Kurosaki se topó con la familia Abarai. Ámbar y violeta se miraron por solo un segundo, pero fue más que suficiente para que Kazui e Ichika supieran que todo aquello que especulaban era verdad.

Orihime y Renji no mencionaron nada al respecto, así que ellos tampoco.

A partir de ese día, Kazui podía contar con los dedos de una mano sus visitas al mundo espiritual.

En las que por cierto, nunca visito a Rukia.

+tTt+

Y así pasaron años, lustros, décadas, siglos...

Ichika y Kazui, Kazui e Ichika.

Se convirtieron en amigos inseparables, compañeros de batallas y según los que observaban, en la segunda versión de la fresa y la muerte.

No sabían si sentirse halagados o temer por lo que aquello indicaba, así que la negación se convirtió en su aliada. Los tres convivían de forma casi perfecta, fingiendo que no eran portadores de un enorme secreto. Fingiendo que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes ellos no estarían aquí. Fingiendo que no se sentían culpables, por más que supieran que eso estaba fuera de su control.

Al menos así fue hasta que en aquella tarde, la primera del invierno de ese año, el alma de Kuchiki Rukia se unía al ciclo de las partículas espirituales. Dos siglos y medio después que la de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Al igual que sus padres, no hubo necesidad de palabras, solo una mirada entre gris y violeta basto para decir todo lo que necesitaban.

Ambos sentían que por fin un enorme peso se liberaba de sus hombros.

Con las manos entrelazadas y los corazones ligeros, el par de shinigamis decidió cual sería el siguiente paso en su relación, pero que antes de cualquier cosa, primero tenían una misión autoimpuesta que cumplir en el mundo humano.

Y esa era asegurarse de que por esta vez, no existieran obstáculos.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Antes que cualquier cosa, no insinuó que Ichigo o Rukia no fueran felices, al igual que sus conyugues y familias, sino que por más que el tiempo pase o uno madure, hay sentimientos que no desaparecen. Todos los que hayan pasado por algo similar podrán entenderlo.

No tengo nada contra ese par, pero no me agradan como los próximos protagonistas. Y en cuanto al Kazui x Ichika, digamos que no me gusta ni me disgusta la pareja. Ustedes pueden interpretarlo como gusten, total, si el Ichiruki con todo y lo que vivió solo es amistad, ustedes pueden fantasear con lo que los haga felices.

Ardida me dicen xD

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


	5. En ésta sí

**Hello people! Aquí celebrando 10 años en facfiction y mi aniversario veintiquince xD Wiiiiii!**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach** no me pertenece, es de **Tite Kubo**. Pero eso si **Kubo** , existe el karma, y te hará probar algún día una cucharada de tu propia medicina. Y no te va a gustar.

 **Advertencias:** Epilogo gente mía, osea que no mas de esta tortura. Lean las notas al final por-favor **.**

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

En esta si

x

T-Annita

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

Hoy era el día en que se suscitaría un eclipse solar, y por nada del mundo se lo perdería.

Equipada con su cámara fotográfica y sus lentes especiales se dirigió al lugar al centro de la explanada para tener la mejor visión del fenómeno natural. No obstante, su vista periférica captó algo que hizo a su espíritu vibrar de una forma inexplicable.

Una mariposa negra se interpuso en su campo de visión.

No supo con exactitud que fue, pero algo en su interior le dicto a sus piernas en la misma dirección que la mariposa. Ignorando los insultos y protestas de quienes empujaba, la mujer se dio paso entre la gente hasta que se topo con lo que inconscientemente estaba buscando.

Los recuerdos se abrieron paso en su mente al verlo; lo reconoció al instante.

La fémina quiso reír en cuanto lo vio caminar entre la multitud.

Naranja.

Su reencarnación tenía cabello naranja.

Aunque no debía de extrañarle tanto la situación, ella tenía el cabello negro y los mismos ojos violetas, pero, ¿cuantas probabilidades había de que eso ocurriera en una reencarnación? Ni idea, pero eso le tenia sin cuidado. Lo que urgía de momento era hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí.

Y que por nada del mundo lo dejaría ir esta vez.

Presurosa, intentó darle alcance, mas por desgracia, así como sus orbes eran del mismo inusual violeta, su fisonomía tenia la misma altura. Lo que quería decir que ella era una enana, otra vez.

Afortunadamente, la señorita suerte estaba de su lado en esta vida, y el chico pareció detenerse abruptamente mientras buscaba algo con la mirada.

La mujer sonrió traviesa al ocurrirsele una idea.

En esta vida las cosas iban a ser diferentes, ¿cierto? Así que podían empezar de una forma diferente.

Retrocedió unos pasos para darse impulso y después saltó.

+o+

Él no entendía porque le tenia que tocar cubrir una noticia como esta. El era encargado de la sección de deportes, que demonios tenia que hacer escribiendo una nota sobre un eclipse solar? Era inusual, pero todos los posibles sustitutos para esta tarea estaban imposibilitados para cubrir la noticia. Su jefe directo había mencionado algo referente al destino. Y aunque en otrora el se hubiera burlado, en esta ocasión no pudo hacerlo.

La mención de la palabra destino le había hecho sonreír de una forma que ni el mismo era capaz de explicar.

Y aquí estaba, en espera del mentado suceso. Se encontraba buscando el mejor angulo para apreciar el espectáculo cuando sintió que su corazón se detenía por unos instantes y se obligo a si mismo a detenerse abruptamente.

Una mariposa negra se poso frente a el.

Y como combinación de caja fuerte, la mariposa desbloqueo la puerta a una vida que no creería posible de no haber sido el mismo protagonista.

No se detuvo a analizarlo mucho, solo supo que si el podía recordar su vida pasada, ella tenia que estar presente también.

Y que el haría lo que fuera para encontrarla.

Con un tinte desesperado, el joven buscó con la mirada a la causante de su arritmia. Sabia que ella estaba allí, así que debía de moverse rápido para que no escapara. Pero antes de que sus pies dieran un paso mas sintió algo le golpeaba el trasero y lo mandaba directamente al piso.

Se recupero rápido de la impresión ya que no había tiempo para esto, tenía prisa y la persona que lo había molestado iba a pagar, solo que cualquier insulto que estuviera a punto de salir de sus labios fue interrumpido al sonido de una risa.

Una que, sin exagerar, hacía siglos no escuchaba.

En cámara lenta, el varón se incorporó y se dio la vuelta para ver de frente a su agresora y lo que vio le detuvo el aliento.

En medio de la multitud, al mismo tiempo en que la luna obstruía la vista del sol, dos almas se reencontraban después de vagar por años separadas. Ámbar y violeta se observaron por unos instantes antes de acercarse y completar la promesa que hace tanto tiempo se habían hecho.

El contacto con los labios del otro fue glorioso, sublime y tierno.

Al terminar el beso, ambos juntaron sus frentes para poder perderse en la mirada del otro. No podían mentir, se morían de ganas por besarse hasta que sus pulmones ardieran, de sentir la piel del otro en plenitud, de desatar la pasión que sus cuerpos exigían demostrar.

Pero eso lo harían después, ya que en esta ocasión si podían estar juntos.

Tomarían esta oportunidad de tener una vida juntos.

Por esta vez, nada los detendría de amarse como ambos merecían.

La sonriente mujer entrelazó su mano derecha con la izquierda de el, apretándola firmemente en el proceso.

—Entonces, ¿en esta sí?

Y el joven sonrió en respuesta como nunca antes lo había hecho, desbordando felicidad por cada poro.

—En esta sí.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Por si no se entendió, las mariposas infernales son producto de Kazui e Ichika. Digamos que fue un regalo de su parte. No sucede inmediatamente después del capitulo anterior, sino que esperaron hasta que creyeron conveniente.

Desde que comencé a escribir el primer capitulo sabia como iba a concluirlo, pero al irlo ideando, se dividió en dos formas diferentes. No sabia cual iba a publicar, así que decidí que como regalo a las geniales personas que se tomaron su tiempo de leer mis tonterías, comentar, darle favorito y demás, subir ambos.

Espero que alguno de los dos les guste y llene aunque sea poco el hueco que el manga nos dejo. Al menos sentimentalmente, ya que yo no sirvo para escribir acción.

Gracias y espero leernos en Te veo en la eternidad ;)

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


End file.
